


Когда не ожидаешь слишком многого

by Rubin_Red



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubin_Red/pseuds/Rubin_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на Дженсен-топ kink-fest по заявке "Закрытый гей-клуб, при посещении которого нужно обязательно одеть маску. Есть клубные мальчики, но можно познакомиться и провести ночь в отдельном номере и с другим таким же гостем. Дженсен и Джаред - гости клуба. Дженсен - инициатор знакомства. Они проводят вместе очень горячую ночь. В процессе секса маски не снимаются - оба достаточно состоятельные люди, не афиширующие своей ориентации".</p><p>Жанр: PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда не ожидаешь слишком многого

Дженсен отдал молодому человеку пальто и взял со стойки черный конверт из плотной бумаги, на котором стояли инициалы "J.R.A" и серебрилась эмблема клуба, а затем направился к высоким двустворчатым дверям. В конверте, как обычно, находились: электронный ключ от номера, программа сегодняшнего вечера и черная полумаска, которую Эклз достал и тут же надел – это было главным условием посещения заведения. Хотя иногда ему казалось, что маску он носит за пределами этого клуба, а может просто меняет одну на другую. Просто здесь явная, а там, в реальном мире, скрытая, но не менее ощутимая.  
Дверь перед ним распахнули двое юношей, словно лакеи в особняке аристократа. Впрочем, весь клуб отдавал некоторым пафосом: интерьер в английском стиле с темной мебелью и отделанными панелями стенами. Дженсену здесь нравилось именно потому, что здесь было спокойно.  
Но сегодня благообразности английской чопорности не было и следа. В центре огромного зала стояли несколько бильярдных столов, которые явно использовались не по назначению. На бордовом сукне извивались под музыку парни, по трое на каждом столе. Единственной одеждой танцовщиков были не оставляющие простора воображению шорты, и, конечно же, маски. Да, это гей клуб, но ему не была присуща обычная подобным заведениям обстановка. Нет, конечно бар был, на одном из нижних этажей можно найти и танцпол, а также множество комнат, за дверьми которых находилось все необходимое для любителей чего-нибудь остренького. Да, в этом клубе можно было найти развлечение на любой, даже самый взыскательный, вкус. И внешняя приличность была… Да, как та самая маска, которую то ли снимают, то ли просто меняют одну на другую, приходя сюда.  
Дженсен оглядел танцующих, или вернее будет сказать, имитирующих вполне определенные действия парней на столах, хмыкнул и прошел к ближайшей свободной нише с уютным диваном. Тут же подошел официант и принял заказ. Дженсен решил осмотреться. Он не знал, чего именно ему бы хотелось, и пока можно просто полюбоваться на красивые тела, а может даже выбрать кого-нибудь из них и потом продолжить вечер наверху в приятной компании.  
Дженсен кивком головы поблагодарил официанта, поставившего на стол порцию коньяка, и продолжил оглядывать окружающих. Некоторые ниши тонули в тени, там определенно не нуждались ни в любопытных взглядах, ни в дополнительной компании. Нет, в этом зале не происходило ничего, что стоит скрыть от окружающих. Здесь просто знакомились, разговаривали, флиртовали, а уж после поднимались наверх. Или спускались вниз. Это уж кому как больше нравится.  
К нише подошли двое парней, один чуть пониже, блондин, весьма соблазнительный. Второй – высокий мулат с голым торсом, грудь привлекала внимание кольцами в сосках. Дженсен заинтересовано оглядел его. Но парень выгнулся, выставив бедро, и это показалось Эклзу таким пошлым, что он отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Если передумаете, - склонился через небольшой столик к нему мулат, - я в вашем распоряжении. Обещаю, вы не пожалеете.  
\- Буду иметь в виду, - улыбнулся Дженсен и провел ладонью по щеке парня. Тот разочарованно вздохнул и отстранился. Эклз посмотрел на его задницу, когда тот отошел. Вполне себе ничего. Может Дженсен еще и передумает. От разглядывания прелестей клубного мальчика, его отвлек смех, пожалуй слишком громкий. Неподалеку, у одного из столов, стояли двое мужчин, почти одного роста. Один из них что-то говорил, чуть склонясь к другому, и, как бы невзначай, проводил рукой по спине. И тот, который смеялся, откинув голову, выставляя на обозрение шею, привлекал внимание всей своей статью. Дженсен заинтересованно замер, словно принял стойку зверь, учуявший добычу. У него так иногда бывало – достаточно одного взгляда, и он понимал, что хочет этого мужчину под собой. Возбуждение прошлось легкой волной вдоль позвоночника. Черт, давно он такого не испытывал.  
Но мужчина был не один. Дженсен залпом допил коньяк, и продолжил наблюдать. Больше клубные мальчики, да и тот смазливый мулат в том числе, его не интересовали. Высокий брюнет с широким разворотом плеч теперь занял все внимание. Мысленно Дженсен его уже раздел и разложил, исследовал каждый уголок этого шикарного тела. О, он был уверен, что оно шикарное, никакая одежда не могла этого скрыть.  
В клубе предоставлялась возможность не только взять любого из представленных мальчиков, специально для этого здесь и находящихся, но также и гости могли уединяться друг с другом. Дженсен здесь не первый раз, обычно он просто выбирает из представленного ассортимента кого-нибудь и ведет наверх. Каждый раз это новый мальчик, и каждый раз он весьма неплохо проводил время.  
Тем временем те двое мужчин направились в сторону Дженсена, и когда они приблизились, тот высокий повернул голову и оглядел Эклза, словно огладил взглядом. Дженсен пожалел, что на них маски, он очень хотел видеть его лицо, а еще лучше всего – целиком и полностью, без единого клочка одежды. Впитать в себя жар кожи, вылизать языком эту шею, смять руками аккуратно уложенные волосы… Возбуждение становилось все сильнее, и Дженсен не привык себе отказывать, если чего-нибудь хотелось. А сейчас сильно хотелось.  
Возможно, в другое время, он бы этого не сделал. Возможно, если бы он еще немного подумал, то не поднялся бы резко с дивана, словно пантера, бросающаяся на добычу. Возможно, если бы он увидел хоть какой-то знак противления у этого мужчины, он бы не дернул его резко на себя за лацканы идеально сидящего пиджака. И возможно он бы извинился за такое поведение, если бы тот не облизал губы и не подался чуть вперед. И все "возможно" растаяли словно дымка, оставив на губах привкус коньяка и желания. И Дженсен прошептал на ухо прижимающегося мужчины лишь:  
\- Пойдем.

Джаред долго раздумывал приходить ли в этот клуб. Он вообще подобные заведения не очень жаловал. Но в данном случае подкупало то, что здесь была анонимность. Да, не все могут позволить себе рискнуть открыто прийти в гей клуб, и уж тем более, если на следующий день газеты запестрят заголовками, что владелец одной из ведущих риэлторских компаний будет замечен в подобном заведении. Нет, Джаред Падалеки не был трусом, но, увы, в этом мире успешный бизнес напрямую зависит от репутации ее владельца.  
Попасть сюда оказалось не так просто. Сначала нужно было подать заявку, которую в течение некоторого времени рассматривали, затем проверяли потенциального клиента, и конечно же требовалось внести немалую сумму за привилегию вступить в ряды тайных любителей гей секса.  
И вот Джаред здесь. Пожалуй, он чувствовал себя несколько скованно, и выпил немного больше, чем нужно. И, едва расслабившись, тут же завязал знакомство с одним из гостей этого заведения. Мужчина был приятным, ненавязчиво флиртовал, иногда позволяя себе касания, которые не напрягали, и Джаред всерьез задумался продолжить знакомство наверху, к чему новый знакомый неуклонно вел. И возможно, Джаред бы согласился. Секса хотелось, а вся окружающая атмосфера и играющий в крови алкоголь только усиливали желание.  
Еще стоя у высвеченного софитами бильярдного стола с извивающимися и принимающих иногда совершенно удивительные позы стриптизерами, Джаред почувствовал взгляд. Нет, не просто взгляд, какими обычно проводят понравившегося или просто заинтересовавшего человека, к подобному Падалеки не привыкать. Это был взгляд из того разряда, когда говорят "пожирающий, жадный". Собеседник что-то говорил, и это даже было смешно, и Падалеки даже смеялся, возможно слишком громко. Но он немного нервничал. Практически физически ощутимый взгляд прожигал, словно пойманный линзой луч солнца тонкую бумагу. И когда представилась возможность разглядеть того, кто так пристально всматривался, Джаред непроизвольно напрягся. Потому что мужчина в два шага оказался так близко, что закружилась голова от этой неуместной сейчас близости, а от шепота и горячего дыхания все волоски на теле встали дыбом, и, казалось, даже на загривке.  
На самом деле у Джареда не было выбора. Такая мгновенная химия лишь только от прошептанного одного слова и взгляда… А что же будет, если зайти дальше? Намного дальше. Решение было принято мгновенно, и, извинившись перед собеседником, о котором он тут же и позабыл, Джаред согласно кивнул и направился следом за вызвавшим такую острую реакцию мужчиной.  
Они шли быстро, несколько лестничных пролетов были преодолены буквально в считанные секунды. Джаред видел перед собой лишь коротко стриженый затылок, напряженные плечи и сжимающиеся в кулаки руки. Когда они подошли к двери, одной из многих в этом длинном коридоре, то Джаред не удержался, и, разглядывая, как мужчина достает из конверта карту-ключ от номера, а затем подносит к пазу, проговорил:  
\- Твои пальцы… Хочу их в себе.  
Тот чертыхнулся и выронил карту, а Джаред улыбнулся. Не одному же ему тут стоять с тяжелыми яйцами, будто он не трахался вечность.

Справиться с дверью Дженсену наконец удалось, это оказалось сложным, особенно после слов мужчины. О да, он тоже хотел… Очень много и грязно.  
Едва дверь закрылась, как незнакомец стал проявлять инициативу и прижал Дженсена к стене, легко, еле ощутимо провел губами по гладко выбритому подбородку, дразня. Конечно же, Дженсен не мог терпеть чтобы его дразнили, поэтому мужчина быстро оказался сам вжат в стену, а он наконец смог сделать то, что хотел едва увидев, как тот смеется.  
\- У тебя красивая шея, - прошептал Эклз. – Хочу оставить на ней отметины, – прошептал он, вылизывая кожу. Он не спрашивал, но медлил, пока лишь дразня, проводя губами и языком.  
\- Д-да, - выдавил из себя Джаред и застонал, когда кожу сильно втянули, чуть посасывая. Ради таких ощущений, он согласен потом две недели носить свитер с высоким воротом. Оно того стоило.  
Дженсену мешала рубашка на этом великолепном теле, и прошептав: "Чертов дресскод", быстрым движением распустил галстук и сорвал его, отбрасывая в сторону. Медленно спустил с плеч пиджак, а потом резко сдернул и отбросил в сторону. Затем, опять-таки неспешно, принялся расстегивать пуговицы на белоснежной рубашке. Одну за одной, оставляя по поцелую на каждом оголяющемся участке тела. Когда он дошел до пупка, мужчина судорожно втянул воздух, Дженсен усмехнулся и поднялся.  
Джареду хотелось сорвать маску с любовника, но он не решился. Все же, если тот не сделал этого сам, вероятно не хочет быть узнанным. Он был слишком горяч, слишком хорош, чтобы все это оказалось реальностью, а не сном. Когда прикусили кожу возле ключицы и сдернули с него рубашку, Джаред застонал. Прохладный воздух прошелся дополнительной лаской, а губы, влажные и горячие, коснулись сосков.  
\- О, боже, - выдохнул Джаред. В ответ он получил укус в один сосок, а второй – сильно сжали пальцами. Хотелось касаться в ответ, забраться под одежду и прижаться наконец к обнаженному телу, почувствовать каково это. Но ему не позволяли, стянув руки его же собственной рубашкой. Джаред чувствовал себя податливым, словно глина в руках мастера. И этот мастер мог сотворить все что угодно, придать любую форму по своему вкусу. Это было упоительное ощущение.  
То как этот мужчина, вжатый им в стену, реагировал на каждую ласку, нравилось Дженсену все больше и больше. Все же он не ошибся, едва увидев его внизу. Некое чутье подсказало – это то, что нужно. И он старался сдерживаться, чтобы не трахнуть его сейчас же. Он хотел посмаковать его, словно свой любимый коньяк, медленно, по глотку, давая жару растечься по всему телу.  
\- Хочу видеть тебя всего, - тихо проговорил Дженсен, расстегивая ремень на брюках, затем ширинку. Запустил руку внутрь, сжал сквозь тонкий хлопок налитой член. – А ты большой мальчик.  
\- Отпусти руки. Я тоже хочу… - выдохнул Джаред, и получил свободу. Он быстро выдернул запонки и стащил с себя рубашку. Теперь можно, наконец, избавить от мешающей преграды и этого мужчину.  
Джаред был нетерпелив, ему хотелось поскорее увидеть то, что скрыто под одеждой. В сторону полетели пиджак, галстук, рубашка, ремень. Он опустился на колени и резко сдернул с любовника брюки, любуясь членом с выступившей каплей смазки, которую он тут же слизнул.  
Дженсен смотрел, как язык быстро прошелся по головке, облизывая кромку.  
\- Ну же, давай, - прошептал он. Мужчина усмехнулся и втянул в рот, позволяя члену войти глубоко. – Ох, ты ж…  
Губы плотно прилегали, стенки горла сжимали, лишая последних крох терпения. Сильные пальцы сжимали кожу на бедрах, царапали поясницу, посылая импульсы в член.  
Джаред забирал в горло насколько мог, мужчина над ним, закусив губу, чуть пошатнулся и уперся ладонями в стенку, нависая.  
\- Хватит, - прошептал Дженсен и потянул за волосы, отстраняя. – Я хочу тебя трахнуть.  
Джаред поднялся, избавился от брюк и потянулся к нему, провел резким движением по руке, перехватил запястье.  
\- Давай же, - он втянул два пальца в рот, вылизывая, посасывая, как только что делал с членом.  
\- Хочешь их в себе? – хрипло проговорил Дженсен, вжимаясь всем телом в мужчину, трахая его рот пальцами.  
\- Хочу. И хочу, чтобы ты говорил. Пожалуйста, - Джаред потерся, размазывая выступившую смазку по подтянутому животу любовника.  
\- Тебе нравится слушать, - прошептал Дженсен на ухо, утверждая, и лизнул, и снова впился в шею. Он готов оставить там столько меток, чтобы этот мужчина еще долго не забыл.  
Джаред если бы и хотел ответить, то просто не смог. Потому что зубы прихватывали кожу, а горячий язык, словно извиняясь за легкую боль, тут же влажно проходился по пострадавшему месту. Потому что пальцы, которые он с таким удовольствием всасывал, теперь сжимали соски.  
\- Интересно, здесь есть смазка? – Дженсен оторвался от так привлекавшей его шеи и пытался отдышаться, а мужчина тут же воспользовался передышкой и обхватил ладонью его член.  
\- Должна быть, - проговорил Джаред, продолжая двигать рукой.  
\- Если ты сейчас же не прекратишь, я тебя трахну без смазки, - проговорил севшим голосом Дженсен, перехватывая ласкающую его руку. И быстро отвернулся, пока еще были силы. На журнальном столике он нашел упаковку презервативов и несколько видов нераспечатанных тюбиков смазки – на любой вкус. Он быстро, не глядя, подхватил один и вынул презерватив.  
\- Надеюсь, ты не заскучал, - улыбнулся Дженсен, вглядываясь в блестящие возбуждением глаза, прислонившегося к стене незнакомца. Маска плотно прилегала, скрывая половину лица. Дженсен провел по ней пальцами, скользнул по тут же приоткрывшимся губам. Спустил ладонь на шею, чуть сжал, а потом развернул мужчину, впечатывая в стену.  
\- Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты не девственник, - прошептал Дженсен, обдавая затылок горячим дыханием. Он быстро распечатал и надел презерватив, выдавил себе на пальцы прозрачный гель.  
\- Нет, - подался назад Джаред, ощущая, как прохладные от смазки пальцы скользят меж ягодиц, как надавливают на отверстие.  
\- Господи, спасибо, - проговорил Дженсен, вводя два пальца сразу.  
\- Боюсь, не Господа нужно благодарить, - Джаред раздвинул шире ноги и выгнулся, бесстыдно выставляя себя, предлагая.  
\- Не будем богохульствовать, - Дженсен добавил еще смазки, продолжая трахать пальцами.  
Джаред плавился, желание становилось все нестерпимее. Он чувствовал внутри жар, усиливающийся с каждым движением. Его сильно вжимали, будто фиксируя, чтобы он не сбежал. Да разве он мог? Влажные губы покрывали поцелуями плечи, лопатки.  
\- Все, не могу больше, - раздалось сзади, и у Джареда от этого голоса дрожь прошла по всему телу, а когда пальцы заменили член, то он еле сдержался, впиваясь зубами в свой кулак. Боль немного отвлекла. Почему такое сильное возбуждение? Все было слишком хорошо, так не бывает. Но мужчина, вбивающийся своим большим горячим членом, крепко сжимающий его бедра, доказывал обратное – бывает. Мысли путались, дыхание сбивалось, становилось сложно стоять, ноги подгибались. И если бы не стена и не удерживающие его сильные руки, Джаред бы просто упал.  
\- Ты меня чувствуешь? Чувствуешь, как я глубоко в тебе? - снова голос, словно по оголенным нервам, и рука, прошедшая по волосам, сначала легко, а потом с силой натянувшая пряди, и зубы, впивающиеся в шею. И это слишком. Слишком… Джаред мог только стонать, на слова сил не хватало.  
Дженсен двигался все хаотичнее, резче, влажная кожа скользила, бедра ударялись об ягодицы, член внутри сжимало так, что перед глазами все темнело от удовольствия.  
\- Давай, - прошептал в шею мужчины Дженсен и сжал его член, одновременно входя на всю длину. Их совместный стон вышел хриплым и сорванным. Оргазм, будто прошил их обоих сразу, отдаваясь покалыванием в кончиках пальцев, резким наслаждением выбивая пол из-под ног, и они обессиленные сползли по стене на светлый ковер.  
\- Когда не ожидаешь слишком многого… - Дженсен снял презерватив и, завязав его, отбросил в сторону.  
\- То всегда получаешь даже больше, - тут же подхватил Джаред. Мужчина рассмеялся, хрипло, его голос, словно ласкал. Странно, Джаред раньше не замечал за собой, что на него может подействовать чей-то голос так, будто он принял возбуждающее средство.

До кровати они все же добрались. Джаред почти сразу уснул, а Дженсен лежал рядом, вглядываясь в случайного любовника, и пытался привести в порядок мысли. Он было потянулся снять с мужчины маску, увидеть его полностью, но что-то его остановило. Возможно, продолжения быть и не может? Или не захочет этот мужчина, у которого он даже не спросил имени. Эклз поднялся, бесшумно оделся и покинул комнату, бросив последний взгляд на раскинувшегося на постели любовника на одну ночь. В любом случае, это плохая идея. Нужно все оставить за дверьми этого клуба. И да, пора снять маску. И надеть другую, повседневную.

Когда он проснулся, в комнате уже никого не было, и лишь на полу у двери лежал чужой галстук, извившись темной змеей на светлом ковре. А его одежда лежала чуть в стороне. Джаред провел рукой по волосам, маска сползла и смялась, оставив на щеке вмятины. Почему он не спросил хотя бы имя того мужчины?  
Джаред рассматривал свое тело в зеркало. Кожа шеи и груди была отмечена темными пятнами. Да, ему определенно придется носить высокий воротник не одну неделю. Он провел пальцами по меткам, вспоминая. Руки – властные и сильные. Губы – нежные, дающие жаркие поцелуи. Сильное тело, большой член с идеальной головкой… Джаред застонал, от возбуждения поджались яйца, а во рту пересохло. Он облизал губы и выкрутил кран с холодной водой. Стало легче.

***

Джаред сидел за своим рабочим столом и рассеянно крутил между пальцев ручку и слушал своего помощника. Тот много говорил, но Падалеки его практически не слышал. Намечается важная сделка, нужно сосредоточиться. Джаред встряхнулся и стал вникать в детали предстоящей сделки. Она оказалась сложной. Два месяца они вели переговоры через посредника, обговаривали детали, юристы до хрипоты оспаривали едва не каждый пункт. Все же слияние двух не самых маленьких компаний – это дело затяжное. А слияние было необходимо. В условиях кризиса объединить усилия с не менее сильной организацией оказалось удачной идеей. Рассмотрев несколько предложений, Джаред Падалеки остановил свой выбор на "Ackles company". Пока проводился аудит, юристы скрупулезно штудировали документацию, а заместители вели предварительные переговоры. И вот, вскоре должна состояться встреча глав компаний, и после нее решится быть ли слиянию.

Отражение в слегка запотевшем от горячей воды зеркале казалось размытым, наполовину скрывая лицо. Искусанных губ не было видно четко. Только глаза пылали возбуждением. Джареду тотчас вспомнилась маска, черная, плотно прилегающая к коже. И еще одна такая же. На том, один голос которого заставлял поджиматься яйца.  
\- Этого ведь не может быть, - шептал Джаред, пытаясь убедить себя. Через полтора часа встреча, а он… О чем он вообще думает?  
Минут десять назад позвонил его потенциальный партнер, Дженсен Эклз, чтобы оговорить некоторые детали встречи. Джаред же буквально потерял дар речи, едва услышал в трубке хрипловатое "Добрый день, мистер Падалеки". Этот голос… Слишком похож. Конечно же, этот мистер Эклз не может быть тем самым мужчиной из клуба. Просто потому, что не может, и все. И тем более была странной такая реакция, которую с трудом удавалось скрыть полами пиджака. Джаред чертыхнулся и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. У него важные переговоры, а он чувствует себя подростком, которому сорвало крышу от спермотоксикоза. И из-за чего? Всего лишь от низкого тембра голоса. Господи! Нужно было просто-напросто завести себе любовника, прикупить ему квартирку в тихом райончике, и наведываться туда время от времени, как это делают все нормальные люди. Хотя обычно содержат любовниц. И почему Падалеки так не повезло родиться геем?  
Джаред снова вздохнул, возбуждение не проходило, а сосредоточиться на деле сейчас не представлялось возможным. Ну что ж, персональный санузел при кабинете, это всегда плюс. Джаред прислонился к стене и медленно расстегнул ширинку. Вообще-то он не позволял себе подобного в офисе, но… Да, иногда бывают исключения.  
Джаред приспустил резинку трусов и обхватил ладонью напряженный член. Было как-то безумно стыдно заниматься подобным на рабочем месте, и в то же время хотелось этого до умопомрачения. Он точно сошел с ума. Первое движение отозвалось приятной волной усилившегося возбуждения. А перед глазами тут же запестрили картинки той ночи больше двух месяцев назад. Джаред вспоминал руки, с жадностью проходившиеся по коже, поцелуи-укусы, хриплый шепот, от которого все встает дыбом. И все сильнее двигал рукой, крепко обхватывал пальцами член, чуть усиливая нажим на головке.  
\- Черт, - прошептал Джаред и кончил. Это был самый быстрый оргазм.  
Когда перед глазами прояснилось, Джаред посмотрел в зеркало, но поскольку вода так и была включена, оно все запотело, и был виден лишь смутный силуэт. Может и хорошо, что он не видит сейчас себя, наверняка глаза выдают возбуждение, которое удалось лишь притупить. Джаред тщательно смыл с рук сперму, оглядел брюки – все было в порядке, никаких следов его сумасшедшей внезапной слабости не осталось. Зато теперь можно смело идти на встречу, мозги прочистились. Нет, ему определенно нужно найти себе кого-нибудь, иначе…

Дженсен не раз садился за стол переговоров, уже и не упомнит все. Бесконечные собрания, брифинги, обсуждение сделок. На самом деле все это было скучным, предсказуемым и требовало огромной концентрации. Предстоящая встреча не обещала чего-нибудь нового. Нужно обсудить условия, и наверняка еще будет множество деталей, которые будут обсуждаться до победного, пока они наконец не придут к устраивающему обе стороны соглашению.  
Генеральный директор компании, Джаред Падалеки, оказался вполне дружелюбным, но с цепким взглядом и ответил уверенным крепким рукопожатием. Нечто такое мелькнуло на миг в его взгляде, что заставило Дженсена повнимательнее рассмотреть потенциального партнера. Было в нем что-то… Знакомое. И единственное, что приходило на ум – это тот самый клуб. Эклз сглотнул. Он часто вспоминал горячую ночь и сильное тело, отдававшееся так искренне, что было даже немного странно. Дженсен жалел, что все же ушел тогда. При его положении и пристальном внимании общественности вообще не так просто найти любовника, тем более геев в его среде не жаловали. Да, о толерантности любят кричать на всех углах, а на деле… А тот мужчина… Черт, до чего же похож этот мистер Падалеки. И рост, и широкие плечи, которые обтягивала ткань идеально сидящего пиджака. Дженсен едва удержался от стона, когда глазами огладил кожу чуть повыше белого воротника, плотно обхватывающего шею. А Джаред, заметив взгляд, несколько нервным движением провел по ней рукой. "Так не бывает!" – подумал Дженсен, садясь за круглый стол и с трудом отрывая глаза от своего будущего партнера. О, ему нравится, как это звучит.  
На памяти Эклза это были самые тяжелые переговоры. И вовсе не потому, что у кого-либо из сторон были претензии по документации. С этим как раз, на удивление, полный порядок. Дженсен не мог отделаться от мысли, что напротив сидит тот самый мужчина из клуба. А какая уж тут работа, когда кровь напрочь отлила от мозга в иную часть тела?  
Собственно, когда наконец добрались до той части, когда нужно было поставить свою подпись, Эклз уже готов был напрямую спросить Джареда о так мучающем вопросе.  
Джаред постоянно поправлял галстук, будто он душил, мешал дышать, хотя на самом деле перехватывало дыхание от не сводящего с него глаз мистера Эклза. А его голос… Нет, тогда, по телефону, Джареду не показалась эта возбуждающая хрипотца. Хотя вживую это было намного лучше и хуже одновременно. Хотеть своего делового партнера, который наверняка натуральней некуда – это ведь самая настоящая пытка. Инквизиция отдыхает. А тот, будто намеренно старался всячески довести Джареда: задавал вопросы, пристально смотрел и крутил в своих пальцах чертову ручку.  
Джаред выдохнул, когда Дженсен поставил подпись на договоре, но тут же напрягся, когда тот произнес:  
\- Когда не ожидаешь слишком многого…  
\- То всегда получаешь даже больше, - автоматически закончил за него Джаред и застыл. А потом поднял глаза. О, эти слова стоило произнести, чтобы увидеть такой взгляд. Затем он дрожащей рукой расписался и сам, передавая бумаги юристам.  
\- Ну что ж, поздравляю, партнер, - произнес Дженсен, поднявшись, и протягивая через стол руку Джареду. А вот делать акцент на последнем слове не стоило.  
\- Надеюсь на плодотворное сотрудничество, - пожал руку Джаред, сглатывая скопившуюся слюну.  
\- Господа, сделаем небольшой перерыв, а после продолжим, - обратился Дженсен к присутствующим. – А сейчас я бы хотел кое-что обсудить с мистером Падалеки.  
Джаред кивнул и, натянуто улыбнувшись присутствующим, вышел, не оглядываясь, ни на миг не сомневаясь, что Дженсен идет следом. Потому что спину вновь сверлил тот самый пробирающий взгляд, и от него бросало то в дрожь, то в жар.  
Свой кабинет Джаред посчитал вполне нейтральной территорией, где можно обсудить… Кстати, а что собственно они должны обсуждать?  
\- Хм, ничего так у тебя кабинет, - Дженсен плотно прикрыл дверь, защелкнув замок, и прошел по комнате. Джаред как стоял у порога, так там и остался. Эклз подошел к столу, присел на столешницу. – И стол у тебя хороший, прочный такой.  
Джаред сглотнул. Нет, он не подумал ничего такого. Дженсен подергал галстук, а потом все же ослабил узел и расстегнул несколько пуговиц на рубашке.  
\- Ну что, будем делать вид, что мы незнакомы?  
\- Нет, мы недавно познакомились, Дженсен Эклз, - Джаред наконец вышел из ступора, и подошел к нему.  
\- А мне помнится, что мы гораздо раньше познакомились, - Дженсен притянул Джареда к себе за полы пиджака. – И еще помнится, я оставил тебе пару меток вот здесь, - и провел пальцами по шее. – Или не пару.  
\- Не помню, - прошептал Джаред и закусил губу, откидывая голову чуть назад, позволяя мужчине поглаживать чувствительную кожу.  
\- Это плохо, - прошептал Дженсен, и потянул за галстук, склоняя мужчину к себе. – Думаю, нужно тебе напомнить. И кое-что я все же не успел сделать тогда.  
Что именно тот имел в виду, Джаред спросить не успел, зато сполна почувствовал, когда его губы накрыл горячий рот, а язык тут же скользнул внутрь. Джаред застонал и ответил на поцелуй. Это было жарко. Это было возбуждающе. И возбуждение, казалось, сейчас просто разорвет изнутри.  
Дженсен с трудом оторвался ото рта, оглядел припухшие влажные губы, вспомнил, как они ласкали его член.  
\- От тебя пахнет сексом, - Дженсен приник к шее, чуть покусывая. – Ты трахнул малышку секретаршу?  
\- Нет, - протянул Джаред, подставляясь.  
\- Значит, ты подрочил перед совещанием? - усмехнулся Эклз.  
\- Грешен, - ответил Джаред и повернул голову, заглядывая в глаза Дженсена, наслаждаясь желанной близостью. Он каждую ночь вспоминал свой визит в клуб, но так и не рискнул вновь туда пойти. Чего он боялся? Найти там своего случайного любовника? Впрочем, сейчас, когда этот мужчина сидел в такой близости, и в обозримом будущем он будет рядом, то думать получалось с трудом.  
Джаред взял за руку Дженсена и поднес ее к лицу, чуть лизнул пальцы.  
\- А когда дрочил, то вспоминал, как ты меня трахал, - и улыбнулся, отметив, как Дженсен резко втянул воздух, не сводя взгляда со своих пальцев тут же втянутых в рот.  
\- Знаешь, партнер, - медленно проговорил Эклз, - мы не закрепили нашу сделку.  
С этими словами он отстранился и резким движением смахнул со стола все, что на нем лежало. Его всегда смешили подобные клише, но в этот момент подобное показалось вполне уместным, и даже руки чесались сделать именно так. Джаред только проводил взглядом взметнувшиеся бумаги, но не успел он возмутиться столь дерзкому поведению, как оказался вжат в столешницу лицом. А над ухом раздался шепот, заставляющий дрожать всем телом:  
\- Ну, что, проверим на прочность твою мебель?  
\- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, - простонал Джаред, чувствуя, как его оглаживают по пояснице.  
\- О, полагаю, ты изменишь свое мнение.  
Джаред хотел снова возразить, но тут горячие ладони забрались под рубашку, потянулись к ремню, и вот уже он стоит с бесстыдно выставленной оголенной задницей. Дженсен оглядел открывшийся вид, отвесил звонкий шлепок, с удовольствием провел по красному отпечатку на белой коже.  
\- Дженсен, - выдавил Джаред, подаваясь назад, прижимаясь к ткани брюк, под которыми ощущался твердый стояк.  
\- Смазка? – Дженсен быстро расстегивал свою ширинку.  
\- Нет.  
\- Так, что у нас есть? – Дженсен осмотрелся.  
\- В верхнем ящике стола есть крем, возьми его, - быстро вспомнил Джаред и приподнялся, чуть поворачивая голову.  
\- Куда? – ладонь тут же нажала, укладывая обратно. – Пахнет ромашкой, - Дженсен понюхал крем и щедро выдавил себе на пальцы. И тут же провел меж ягодиц, обильно увлажняя.  
Джаред вздрогнул и сильнее вжался в стол, а через миг почувствовал член Дженсена в себе.  
\- Прости, не могу больше, - проговорил Дженсен, поудобнее обхватывая бедра руками, дергая Джареда на себя. – Какой ты горячий.  
\- Заткнись, или я сейчас кончу, - с трудом проговорил Джаред.  
\- О, тебя так возбуждает мой голос? Я польщен, - прошептал Дженсен и лизнул шею. Джаред не удержался от протяжного стона.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты кричал подо мной, - вновь продолжал Дженсен доводить своим голосом, - но не сейчас, - провел по губам Джареда пальцами и тут же сам едва не взвыл, когда тот втянул их в рот, принимаясь вылизывать и посасывать.  
Джаред уже готов был кончить, но Дженсен замер, упираясь лбом в затылок, обдавая горячим дыханием влажную кожу. Тогда Джаред резко подался назад, насаживаясь на твердый член, и с удовлетворением услышал приглушенный стон. А еще спустя несколько рваных движений ему уже было не до самодовольства, поскольку оргазм накатывал.  
Дженсен вошел до конца, крепко прижимаясь пахом к обнаженным ягодицам, чувствуя, как внутри его сжимает так, что больше не двинуться, и кончил, падая на расслабившегося Джареда.  
Чуть позже, когда они отдышались и смогли наконец привести себя в порядок, поскольку им еще предстояло продолжить переговоры, Дженсен подумал, что их партнерство обещает быть… Увлекательным и весьма горячим. А еще его новому партнеру, похоже, придется запастись одеждой с высокими воротниками.

 

Январь, 2011


End file.
